


Delivery!

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Artist Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Delivery person Makoto, Embarrassed Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Swimsuits, Top Nanase Haruka, flirty Haruka, flustered makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto likes his job. He likes seeing many people and the interesting stories they would tell him, though that doesn't mean Makoto has never interacted with any strange people before, especially when he meets Nanase Haruka, who is wearing nothing but jammers and an apron





	Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of this manga on pixiv I found, and I loved it, even if I couldn't read it or understand it, so yeah, enjoy my version of that story and all that!

Makoto picked up the heavy, big box out of his delivery van and started walking towards the address the box was to be sent to. Makoto balanced the box in one arm as he used his free hand to ring the doorbell. The door opened and Makoto was greeted by a little old lady.

"Good morning ma'am, your package has arrived," Makoto gently put down the box and slid it towards the little old lady.

"Thank you Makoto dear," the little old lady said as she smiled at Makoto. Makoto returned the smile and brought out his clipboard.

"If you would please sign here ma'am," Makoto said.

"Of course," the little old lady signed on the clipboard and gave it back to Makoto, "there you go Makoto dear."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll see you next week with your next delivery," Makoto said.

"You better, I don't think I can accept any deliveries from anyone except for you dear," the little old lady said.

"Thank you ma'am, goodbye," Makoto bowed and headed back to his van. He took out his roster and was glad his next trip will be the last one for the day. He started the van and drove to the Nanase house.

Makoto doesn't hate his job, he actually quite enjoys his job. The only problem he sometimes get are that some of the packages are either very heavy, or he gets one of those days where the next person he was delivering the package to are either mean or very strange.

Luckily for him, he didn't encounter anyone yet, and he has delivered to the Nanase house before. Mrs. Nanase who lives there is a very kind old woman, and she always gives Makoto some lemonade whenever he comes by. So far, delivering packages to Mrs. Nanase is always someone he looks forward on his last delivery trip, so he can't wait to see her again and hear her fascinating stories.

Makoto finally reached the street and climbed out of the van. He started climbing up the stairs. It was little tricky climbing up the stairs because the box Makoto was carrying was a bit more heavier than usual. Makoto usually delivers Mrs. Nanase her medicine or vitamins, so Makoto doesn't understand why the box was heavy or huge. Makoto then recalled that it has been awhile since Mrs. Nanase ordered anything from his company, so it really surprised him to see her address on his roster again.

Makoto finally reached the top of the steps and rang the doorbell. Makoto waited for the door to open, while he waited, he looked around. Something seems off. The flowers were different, some of the decorations on the house were taken off, and it felt that Mrs. Nanase is taking a little longer to come to the door. Makoto rang the doorbell again, and continued waiting. He finally heard shuffling on the other side of the door and sighed in relief.

Instead of seeing a kind, gentle face of an old woman, he was met with a young, stoic, almost glaring face of a man with blue eyes and raven hair.

"H-huh? W-who are you?" Makoto asked.

"...That's a bit rude, especially when you're talking to your client," the man said.

"O-oh forgive me, it's just...doesn't Mrs. Nanase live here?" Makoto asked.

The man went silent, looking a bit sad at the mention of Mrs. Nanase.

"She passed away last month, I'm her grandson," the man said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know she...she..." Makoto looked down and started to feel sad. He wanted to cry, but he knew he shouldn't, especially when he's in front of a customer.

"...You care about her?" the man asked when he noticed Makoto looking sad.

"...I do...she was a great woman...and she was very kind. I...I just wish I was able to say goodbye to her before she...went away," Makoto said.

"...Thank you...for your kind words. I'm sure my grandmother would have appreciated them," the man said.

"You think so?" Makoto asked as he looked straight at the man's face. Makoto started blushing when the man's eyes were on him. They were very blue, so clear, so dark, so beautiful, and very mysterious.

"I know so," the man said as he smiled at Makoto. Makoto was surprised, he was sure that this man isn't the type to smile that much, but seeing him actually smiling at him made his heart beat so fast.

Makoto remembered the package in his hands and straighten up, he went back to business mode. "R-right, well then. Here is your package you order sir," Makoto said.

"Haru," the man said.

"Hm?"

"You can call me Haru, especially since I'll be ordering stuff from your company often," Haru said.

"O-oh...um...then...Haru. Please call me Makoto. Right, so please sign here," Makoto handed Haru the clipboard for him to sign for the package, but then their fingers brushed against each other. "Oh! S-sorry," Makoto blushed even harder.

"...It's okay," Haru said as he continued to stare at Makoto, particularly his face. Makoto blushed even harder, but tried to stay focus.

"A-alright, well...I will see you around...H-Haru," Makoto said.

"Yeah," Haru said.

Makoto bowed and headed back to the van. When he looked back, he could still see Haru looking at him, Makoto waved at him, and Haru did the same. Makoto happily climbed down the stairs and was finally back in the van. He was still sad that Mrs. Nanase is gone, but at least he got to meet her grandson, who seems to be as nice as she was. Makoto replayed the memory of him and Haru meeting and he couldn't help but blush. Suddenly, Makoto realized something when he met Haru.

Haru was wearing nothing but jammers and an apron.

* * *

The next five days, Makoto saw that Haru's address was on his roster once more. This time, fortunately, the package was smaller. Makoto would like to know what are exactly in the boxes that Haru was ordering, but he knew he shouldn't put his nose in someone else's business.

Makoto climbed up the stairs and was once again in front of Mrs. Nanase's, or more like Haru's, house. Makoto rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and revealed Haru, who is once again wearing only jammers and an apron.

"Makoto, nice to see you again," Haru said.

Makoto was so distracted at what Haru was wearing, it took him awhile to realized that Haru just greeted him.

"A-ah, um yes! N-nice to see you too," Makoto blushed. He could see Haru smirking at him. Makoto wishes the earth would come and swallow him up. "A-anyways...here's your...package," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Haru said. Once Haru signed for the package, Makoto turned and was about to leave, but he felt hands stopping him. "Wait...wouldn't you like to come in?"

"O-oh...I-I don't want to intrude or anything," Makoto said.

"It's not a problem, I read from my grandmother's journal and how she always invites you in since this is your last delivery, so it's not a problem," Haru said.

"T-then, sorry for the intrusion," Makoto said as he walked inside. He took off his shoes and headed towards the very familiar living room. Even though there were a few differences here and there, it still looked the same from the first time Makoto came inside the little house. "I see you kept most of Mrs. Nanase's decor."

"Yeah, I always enjoyed staying at my grandmother's house, so I didn't really want to change too much of the place," Haru said.

"I see," Makoto smiled.

The two walked towards the kitchen and Haru brought some lemonade. He handed one to Makoto and Makoto thanked Haru, then drank the lemonade. Makoto was surprised at how Haru's lemonade taste very similar to Mrs. Nanase's.

"Hope you like it, I tried my best to copy my grandmother's recipe," Haru said.

"It's very good," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Haru said. Makoto looked at the time and realized he should get going if he's going to make it before rush hour.

"I better go, thank you for the hospitality," Makoto said as he bowed, he was about to go, but Haru once again stopped him.

"Wait...wouldn't you like something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Makoto said.

"T-then...wouldn't you like to relax?" Haru said.

"I would love to, but I need to go before rush hour begins," Makoto said.

"Then...then would you like to..." Makoto looked at Haru and became confused, why was Haru so insistent on having him stay a bit longer? Makoto decided to ask Haru.

"Haru? Why do you want me to stay longer?" Makoto asked.

Haru looked at him and started to blush. Makoto felt like his heart stopped after seeing that blush. Haru was actually really cute when he blushes like that.

"...It's because...I...I would like to paint you," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and started to blush. What did Haru mean he wanted to paint him? Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and took him to another room. Inside the room, Makoto noticed many canvases. Most were hung on the wall, some looked half finished, and there was one blank canvas in the middle of the room. "...When I saw you...I knew...that I needed to paint you!"

"U-um...I'm flattered...really," Makoto took a step back, but Haru started walking towards him, "b-but why would you want to paint me? I mean...just look at me...I'm wearing a green stripped polo shirt, I'm wearing brown khaki shorts, a green visor! ...I-I even wear a fanny pack!" Makoto blushed.

"You look good in them honestly," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed even harder.

"Please Makoto...please let me paint you," Haru was practically begging him. Makoto looked at him and felt his knees shake. He knew he can't say no.

"...A-alright...if I'm okay enough," Makoto said.

"Thank you...now please strip," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed even more.

"No offense, the clothes you are wearing are very attractive on you, it's just that...I'm working on something that requires a person's full body...don't worry about taking off of your underwear, you can leave that on, I just need to paint your chest, arms, legs, and head."

Makoto blushed even more, he guessed that being in his underwear is less embarrassing then being completely naked to someone who is practically a stranger. Makoto would have rejected, but he already promised Haru he would do it, so he started taking off his clothes. Once Makoto took off his clothes and was standing there, only wearing his underwear, Haru gestured for him to sit on the little stool behind the canvas.

"T-this won't take too long...will it?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll just sketch you and paint it from memory," Haru said.

"A-alright," Makoto blushed. Makoto walked towards the stool and sat down. Haru sat in front of the canvas and started sketching. Makoto felt a bit embarrassed at having being watched and being drawn. Makoto would have never thought someone would be interested in drawing him. Makoto continued staring at the ground and wish for the moment to be over soon.

"Makoto, could you please look up here a bit," Haru asked.

"E-eh? A-alright," Makoto looked up and saw those blue eyes looking at him. Makoto felt his heart beating so fast. He started fidgeting in his seat. He didn't know what to do. He felt completely naked, even though technically he was if he took off his underwear. He watched Haru continue to sketch him and Makoto hoped it'll be over soon so he can control his warm face and beating heart. Haru suddenly looked up, however, the gaze from Haru's eyes were different from before. It was filled with something that Makoto doesn't know what, yet as Haru continued to stare at him like that, Makoto felt himself going hard.

Makoto started to panic, he can't be hard, not now. He tried crossing his legs in hopes of hiding his growing erection.

"Please uncross your legs," Haru said.

"U-um...do I have to? It's not like you really need to draw my legs at a certain angle right? Y-you can still see them perfectly when they're crossed l-like this," Makoto said.

"I said, uncross your legs," Haru said, almost demanding Makoto to do it. Makoto didn't know why, but he started uncrossing his legs when he heard Haru's tone towards him. Makoto was extremely embarrassed. Haru can fully see the bulge in his underwear. "...My...you've gotten hard." Haru said. Makoto suddenly realized the look in Haru's eyes. His eyes were full of lust.

Makoto gulped and slowly started standing up. "U-um...H-Haru, maybe we should stop, I-I'm not really comfortable doing-"

"Please sit down, I'm almost finish," Haru said, still in a somewhat demanding tone.

"...Y-yes Haru," Makoto slowly sat back down and tried to control the uncomfortable tightness between his legs.

It felt like hours before Haru finally put down the pencil and stood up. Makoto sighed and was about to stand up, but Haru was looking at him again.

"Sit down," Haru said.

"A-aren't you finished?" Makoto asked.

"I am...but I think we better take care of that," Haru said as he pointed at Makoto's growing erection.

"E-eh? I-I can hand this...you don't need to do anything! I'll just...just um...uh..."

"You know you can't go back to work while being hard, so might as well get you off, we still have time," Haru said. Haru walked over towards Makoto and Makoto started to tremble. Haru started putting his grabbing the hem of Makoto's underwear and Makoto felt Haru sliding them down ever so slowly. Soon, Makoto's erection sprang out and saw Haru's licking his lips. "My, you're really big."

"P-please don't look!" Makoto blushed even harder.

"Your face is very cute when you blush like that," Haru said. He started stroking Makoto's cock and he started twitching in Haru's hands. Makoto tried to hold back a groan, but Haru's hands on his cock was making it very difficult. He suddenly saw Haru lowering himself till his mouth was near his cock.

"E-eh!? W-what are you-" suddenly, Haru's lips were kissing his cock until he put his cock into his mouth. The moist, warm feeling of Haru's mouth made Makoto's cock twitch even more. Makoto started moaning and was having a hard time from stopping himself from falling off the stool he was sitting on. Makoto couldn't take it anymore, he was going to cum. "A-ah!"

Haru kept his mouth over Makoto's cock till he calmed down and took Makoto's limp cock out of his mouth. Makoto started panting and tried to catch his breath. He looked at Haru and saw Haru still had his cum in his mouth.

"P-please spit that out!" Makoto exclaimed. Haru looked at him then smirked, he did spit the cum out of his mouth, but he spit it on his hands. He towered over Makoto and lowered his hand till it was near Makoto's hole. "E-eh? What are you doing!?" Makoto blushed.

"Well I need to lubricate you before I start fucking you," Haru said.

"W-what!?"

"What? You didn't expect me to not get hard while I was helping you?"

"N-no...it's just...I...um...I..."

"Don't worry Makoto...I'll be gentle," Haru smirked. Makoto blushed, but allowed Haru to continue. He felt his cum entering his own hole and Haru's finger inside of him. Makoto squirmed when Haru entered another finger and started fingering is hole. Makoto could feel Haru's fingers stretching, he could feel them hitting him at a certain spot that makes Makoto a blabbering mess.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto gasped.

Suddenly, Haru pulled out his fingers and started taking off his pants. He took out his own growing cock and positioned himself near Makoto's hole. Makoto closed his eyes and prepared for Haru to go inside of him. Haru thrust forward and Makoto screamed at the pain. Makoto calmed down after a few minutes and Haru started thrusting in and out of him.

"A-ah! Haru! nng!" Makoto moaned as Haru kept hitting him in that particular spot. Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips. Haru's lips were very soft. Makoto soon started thrusting his hips to catch up to Haru's speed. Makoto needed more, he needed more friction. "H-Haru! G-go faster!" Makoto moaned. Haru quicken his pace and Makoto could feel Haru's cock twitching inside of him.

With one more thrust, Haru soon came inside of Makoto. Haru took himself out and Makoto could feel Haru's cum leaking out of him. Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the head and then on the lips. Makoto suddenly heard his cellphone ringing and Makoto quickly grabbed it from where his clothes were folded.

"H-hello? ...You want me to come back to work now? ....I-I'll try to get there as soon as possible then...y-yeah...no no, I'm fine, really....okay...I'll see you there," Makoto hung up and quickly grabbed his shirt. "Um...Haru...can I use your bathroom?"

"Go right ahead, it's the door to the left," Haru said.

"Thank you," Makoto started walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you leaving already?" Haru asked. Makoto stopped, he dared not look at Haru's face.

"Y-yeah...turns out we have a late package that needs to be delivered today, and since I'm still working, I'll have to deliver it," Makoto said.

"Alright," Haru said. Makoto resumed going to the bathroom and cleaning himself up.

Once he got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror and started to panic. What did he do? He shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff with a customer, no matter how attractive they are. He wondered if this is considered sexual harrassment? Makoto thought about it. No, it wasn't because even Makoto himself wanted to do it as badly as Haru did. He wanted Haru, he wanted Haru to fuck him till he can't move.

The thought made Makoto fidget and blush madly. He calmed himself down and hopes that he can make it back to work without being hard again. Makoto walked out of the bathroom and Haru was standing there, waiting for him.

"W-well Haru...I better get going," Makoto said.

"Okay...and thanks for helping me with my work," Haru smirked.

"Y-you're welcome," Makoto blushed. The two walked towards the front door, once Makoto put on his shoes and was outside, he bowed and said goodbye to Haru. Before Makoto left however, Haru leaned towards his ear.

"See you next time," Haru said. Makoto blushed. He looked at Haru and nodded. Makoto turned around and started walking. "By the way, those shorts really don't hide anything, especially from the back!"

Makoto turned around and blushed even more. He tried hiding his behind, but Haru just laughs at him. Makoto quickly went down the stairs and got back into his van. Before he drove off, Makoto sat there trying to calm himself down. He shouldn't be doing something like this, he shouldn't be doing something like this with one of his clients, he especially shouldn't be doing this to Mrs. Nanase's grandson. Makoto placed his head on the steering wheel and groaned.

Makoto looked at his watched and started driving back to work to pick up the late package. As he was driving, Makoto could still feel Haru inside him, Makoto started blushing and wanting to see Haru again. Makoto will probably regret ever feeling like this or allowing this to happen, but he couldn't help it. Makoto doesn't really know what to call this feeling of his, he didn't know if he was fully in love with Haru, but that doesn't mean he wasn't interested. He wondered if Haru felt the same, being interested.

Whatever the case, Makoto couldn't help but look forward to delivering Haru's next package.


End file.
